


Getting Better

by ptyx



Series: Not So Bad / Getting Better [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Not So Bad. The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Deirdre Riordan.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Getting Better**

(sequel to **Not So Bad**)

 

Snape woke up with Harry's erection poking his back. He turned around as slowly as he could. "What..."

"Good morning, Severus!" said Harry, with a sleepy smile, pulling Snape's hips against his and twining himself around his lover.

Snape didn't expect to be attacked so early in the morning, when he barely could react. But Harry's hand on his hips aggravated the pain he still felt due to the previous day's activities, and he moaned.

"Oh," Harry exclaimed. "You're still sore. I'm sorry, Severus, but you're also to blame, because you didn't let me prepare you the right way. So... now we'll have to make it differently."

"Make what, Harry?"

"Love, of course."

"Again? So early in the morning?"

"There's nothing better than making love in the morning. This time you'll have to top, Severus."

"What? What do you mean? Oh, no. This has gone too far, Potter."

"I'll teach you. Don't worry."

Snape sighed. Knowing Harry's stubbornness, he guessed he would have to submit to his whims. Snape feared hurting him. He remembered very well the pain of the previous day, and didn't want Harry to feel the same. Not because he was nice and gentle, but because... he was afraid of losing his lover. So he prepared himself to do the best that he could.

"First I have to find out what turns you on," said Harry, nibbling his earlobe.

"This is... Oh!... This is pointless," Snape replied, trying to keep composed, but starting to melt down.

Harry moved down Severus's neck, licking and biting all the way. Severus wove his fingers into the boy's hair. When Harry arrived at his chest and found a nipple, Snape let a whimper escape, and his cock showed clear signs of enthusiasm. A few bites and licks later, Snape was impatient, wanting more.

"Hm, I reckon that's it," said Harry.

A little vexed, not only because Harry was observing him like he was an exotic lab specimen, but because Harry was now leaving him unattended to do something else, Snape groaned inwardly. It was a very embarrassing situation, to depend so much on one's partner.

Harry took the lube they had left on the bedside table and put it in Snape's hands. Snape looked at him, not knowing precisely what to do.

"Open it and spread a portion on your fingers, especially on the right forefinger and the middle finger. Two fingers are enough for me."

Snape obeyed. Harry pushed the blankets away and went down on all fours in front of him. What a funny position. But still... Harry was so beautiful!

"Now spread the lube around my entrance."

Trembling slightly, Snape separated Harry's cheeks, and lightly touched his perineum. It was enough to make Harry moan softly. Then he started to spread the lube, massaging Harry's tight hole in circular movements.

"That's it, Severus. Now push your finger in, slowly."

By Merlin, Harry was so tight and warm. And he didn't seem to be in pain. Snape started to thrust in and pull out rhythmically.

"Very good. You can flex your finger a little, carefully. Oh!" Harry gasped and squirmed.

Snape froze. "Did it hurt?"

"No, you fool. You hit my prostate, and made me see stars."

Snape repeated the movement. "Here?"

"Aaaaaaah! Yeah, but don't do that again, or I'll come right now!"

Snape almost smiled.

"You can put another finger in," said Harry.

Cautiously, Snape inserted his middle finger. Soon his two fingers were comfortably accommodated by the cozy warmth. Only as an experiment, curious to see what the effect would be, Snape searched again for that tiny nub that made Harry see stars.

Harry arched his hips wildly. "Sevvvvv'rus! That was a low blow! So much for prep, let's have more action."

Snape withdrew his fingers, and looked at himself. He was totally hard and erect. His cock was swollen, and Harry's entrance was so tight! How could he possibly...

"Come on, Severus, I want you inside me," Harry begged.

Those words had a stronger effect on Severus than an _Imperius_. He spread the lube on his cock, positioned himself behind Harry, spread his cheeks and probed his entrance, sliding in only an inch before pulling out again.

"Please, Severus... Stop teasing and put it in."

Once again, Snape obeyed. In a smooth thrust, he drowned himself in the warmth of his lover. He wasn't prepared, though, for that overwhelming sensation. He grabbed Harry's hips with all his might and tried to breathe, but then Harry thrust back against him and he almost lost control.

It was stronger than him, and forced him to move at a more and more frantic pace. And the sight of Harry's body arching under his was simply too much.

Suddenly, he knew he would lose control. His cock throbbed, and he was dragged by an irresistible wave of increasingly intense pulsating sensations, until his semen spilled inside Harry.

When that uncontrollable vortex slowed down, he raised his head from Harry's shoulder, where he had left a love bite, and evaluated the situation.

Damn. He had come, and Harry had not.

"Harry, I'm sorry," he murmured, still embracing Harry's back.

Harry turned around and pulled him against himself. They lay down side by side. "It doesn't matter. You liked it, don't you?"

"But you..."

"Everything's going to be all right, you'll see."

Harry pressed his lips to his. Severus was beginning to like that, those soft lips against his, the sweet taste of Harry's mouth.

While kissing, Snape remembered the previous day, and had an idea. Gently, he broke the kiss, sat by Harry's side and cupped Harry's cock in his hand.

"Oh, Severus..."

Snape held him by the base and lowered his mouth to the tip. Trying not to think of what he was going to do, only recalling how good it had been when Harry had done it to him, Snape smelled the boy's musky scent and licked his cock in all its extension. When he raised his head to see Harry's response, he saw that the boy had gripped the mattress with both his hands. Snape smirked and licked only the tip, swirling his tongue all around. Finally, he opened his mouth and, applying a little pressure with his lips, glided down and down, swallowing Harry's cock inch by inch down to the base. Harry arched his hips violently. Snape held him firmly and started to suck him in a pulsing rhythm, mimicking Harry's movements as he remembered them. Soon, Harry was releasing his warm seed inside his mouth. Snape tried to swallow, but he couldn't. Nauseated, he stopped and just held Harry's throbbing cock in his hand.

He lay down at Harry's side and kissed him. Only then he realised his mouth must taste of Harry's semen. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. And... I... I don't... Damn, I did it all wrong."

Harry stared at him, surprised. "Don't worry, Severus. You were wonderful. Better than most of my former lovers."

"Either you are lying not to hurt my feelings, which would be an idiocy, or you were very unlucky in your choice of lovers."

Harry sighed. "I prefer not to talk about it... Anyway, Severus, perfect sex is a myth, except in the romances. What really matters is feeling that your partner cares about you. And I don't have any complaints about you on this matter."

Snape stroked his hair. In the following days, he would read all the sex manuals he could find, magical or not. He would read the Kama Sutra, study tantric sex, go to sex toy shops in Hogsmeade, prepare a lubricant potion... Oh, there were so many potions! Aphrodisiac potions, potions that heightened and prolonged pleasure... He was going to prove to Harry that sex_ could _be perfect. However, it was good to know that, even awkward and unexperienced as he was, Harry liked him.

~FINIS~   
  
---


End file.
